User blog:Bradyl888/The story of nibui
Main Character/Apprentice: Nibui Ranboto (doesn’t introduce himself in the beginning so I tell you now it’s from his point of view) Master Hunter/Teacher: Masuta Kusuburu (to come later on) Chapter 1: The Deep Sleep I’m waiting for the large hot air balloon to land in my destination, I am going on my first quest and in my mind I’m going through over and over making sure that I’ve got all the items I need to survive the Giaprey I’m about to fight. My Bone Long sword strapped to my back waiting and knowing that I’m about to become a hunter. I am the first and last of my family, the hot air balloon is finally landing, touching down onto the chill inducing snowy mountains. I’ve heard that even on the easiest of quests many have died from frostbite, hunger, or just plain getting eaten. As the balloon was landing I remembered I had no whetstones how will I sharpen my weapon. I began panicking where are they how could I have forgotten. I asked the balloon pilot to take me back but he said that I would have to abandon the quest. I thought about it but for my first quest I don’t want to wuss out so I stay hoping my long sword won’t break or I would only have my Bone Scythe Dual Blades. We landed the pilot left and after a minute he was floating around waiting for me to finish the quest, but until I launch that flare he would have to wait. I need slay 5 Giaprey to complete my quest and get on with my life as a hunter and step up and become the best. I go to the item box to find a lot of extra potions some rations and to my relief mini whetstones I start my quest now. In the distance I see the snow falling stacking up inch by inch, the Popo are roaming slow but yet they look very interesting to look at and Anteka skipping around, they have no idea I need materials and I’m not just here to kill Giaprey. I will kill just about any monster in my way just so I get as much practice as possible, I am heading into the snow storm three Popo right in front of me, I unsheathe my sword and as soon as I strike the largest of the three the other two sense danger and start to beat it out of there and I don’t really mind cause after a few more strikes into the body of the Popo, I sheathe my weapon and start to skin some meat out off him I got two big chunks and stuffed them in my bag. I run on as fast as I can getting tired fast I’m cold and breathing heavily I needed a hot drink badly, I drank one up and I immediately felt rejuvenated and I could breathe a lot better and calmer than before. I see a cliff nearby an I decide to climb it, taking a lot of strength to pull myself up with my weapon strapped to my back once I make it up I find to my disappointment another cliff, this time I try something different I ran and jumped only finding that I knock the wind out of myself forgetting I only have the basic Mafumofu armor since I at the moment are taking on village quests. Hoping that I can go to Moga village and take on quests there cause I heard about the underwater creatures from the flooded forest. There are many great hunters out there that started out small like i am, like Talos from Kokoto. Man him and his Rathalos Soul Z armor I look up to that guy. I need to stop daydreaming or ill never finish this quest. I do the same thing I did for the first ledge used a lot of arm strength but it was worth it because I saw a cave entrance so I went in hoping for one Giaprey to show up. I walk through a rocky tunnel leading into the cave entrance having not much on mind I come upon the cave I see that I’m on the higher part of the cave there are two Giaprey down below, I don’t know how I’m going to get down there but if I don’t now then they might leave and I won’t know where they are so I need to attack now. So I jump down hurting my legs in the landing but I recovered fast. Running across to attack the first one I see, I unsheathe slicing downward hitting him with no problem the other one comes up from behind me and strikes me in the back leaving a gapping cut in my back I could feel the cold wind blowing into the wound. I try to ignore it and slash again at the same one as before but this time a swiping at its legs tripping it, I turn around and start trying to stab the other one with the tip of my blade, while doing that the one on the floor gets up and jumps over me joining the other one. They slash at me at the same time one lands a hit and the other misses terribly not thinking straight after being sliced at twice already. I know that one is close to dying so I leave it for know and focus on attacking the other one I land a hit critically damaging him in the head, making him move around as a drunken man would after having too many beers. I watch him and have no mercy I slice at him once more and this time it falls to the floor dead and I knew, I go after the already almost dead one, it was attacking a wall looking very retarded. I slice at him once right along his neck it falls to the floor five feet away from me I go and skin him taking to big chunks of his hide and left the rest there, I went to the other one skinning it with my knife pulling out about five of its fangs and a chunk of raw meat. . Category:Blog posts